


The Boy Saw A Comet

by yuexiamian



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuexiamian/pseuds/yuexiamian
Summary: 轨道再长，也会回到你身边。





	1. 金博洋视角·惊鸿

**Author's Note:**

> *RPS 圈地勿升  
> *先刀后糖

我能想到最浪漫的事，就是看着你越来越好。

金博洋坐在赫尔辛基熟悉的green room里的时候，脑子里很明晰地冒出来这句话。场上黑色的身影在冰面上优雅地单膝跪下，却是他从温软的座椅上站了起来。

他进来的时候就知道自己很快就要走，连冰鞋都没有脱下。金色的冰刀，藏进了黑色的刀套里。

他的喘息。他的微笑。他微红的眼眶。他轻敲着冰面的手。

小黄熊落下一如奥运会现场，还有鲜花和掌声，还有冲破房顶的尖叫，连冰童都派出得多了不少。

他站在那里像个普通又矜持的观众一样鼓掌。忽然想到sp刚结束时的情景。

说悄悄话时耳边的气音。在眼前比起剪刀手冲着他展现的灿烂的笑。含着无限期待的眼睛。玩他帽子时碰到头发的手。

都不会有了。

他忽然笑了。没有也好，拥有得越多渴望的就越多，最后一身伤痕累累，何必。他渴望金牌，刀都换成了金色，最终也还是失去了和他同站领奖台的机会。

其他物件，其他事，其他人，也都一样。

车俊焕担心地从旁搭住他的肩膀，大眼睛里不知漫出什么情绪。他忽然褪去了人前粉丝们常说的“奶味儿”，像个真正的邻家大哥哥一样拍拍脱了冰鞋和他差不多高的异国小选手的头，摆出一个很疲惫的笑容。

车俊焕是知道金博洋对羽生结弦的感情的。通透的孩子只消平昌gala彩排的几次接触，就将这一切看得明明白白。作为羽生的师弟他当然是亲疏分明地不想让金博洋打扰到那个人，可当他拉走金博洋，劝说的话还没出口，忽然就不忍心了。

那双眼睛。

如果非要形容的话，就像是被冰层冻住的星光。亮得让人想忽视都不行，然而到底隔着自己禁锢上的冰层。

最后还是金博洋先开的口：“Cha选手你怕什么，我还不想自寻死路呢。”

车俊焕忽然替眼前的人感到悲哀。他喜欢上一个最出色最值得别人喜欢的人，可那个人不喜欢他。眼前人千般万般好，也抵不过一个不喜欢。明明他可以拥有这世上最好的幸福。

那之后他和金博洋成了朋友。冰演上，他带着他在自己的地盘疯。金博洋在人前总是开心的样子，那总要让他的心情和看起来的差不多吧。

金博洋从green room里出去了，丝毫没有停留。

车俊焕沉默，科尔亚达不明所以，一样沉默。

金博洋一个人坐进了更衣室。一会儿还有gala，他不能难过，他要笑。

怎么可能不难过。和他同台的机会还能有多少呢？而陷于瓶颈期的自己又能把握多少？他在他心里本来就只有一个“刻苦有天分的后辈”的评价，等他退役，等他们都退役……就什么都不剩了。

可是又为什么要难过呢？他的两个跳跃可能会被判存周，可他还是那么好。他淡定从容，他气场强大，他一出现让人不由自主地折服，他能把所有的比赛比得像是主场。

金博洋觉得自己还很年轻还有大把时间，可他最近总是不可避免地回忆过往。回忆起那个他的光还不是世界的光只是他的光的时候，回忆起他的光突然变成他的白月光的时候，回忆起白月光变成一根冰刺让人锥心蚀骨夜不能寐的时候。

他搓搓脸，换衣服。还好羽生结弦要参加颁奖，一时半会儿不可能到更衣室来。他知道，只要车俊焕还拿他当朋友，一定能拦住羽生不让他找自己。

他真的不想在这么容易防线崩溃的时候面对那个人以非常看好他的前辈的身份对他毫无保留地展现的温柔。

就是这样一个固执的人啊。

零或完整，其他的分量他不接受。所以甘愿自己守着一个零，因为根本不会有完整。

金博洋后来就坐在体育馆的某个角落里，捧着手机。他看完了颁奖典礼，看懂了羽生因为两个跳跃确实被判存周而不很高兴的营业微笑。时间还有，他又看了两段羽生年少时的表演——这是他排解自己的方法之一——忽然给付妈妈打了个电话。

“一会儿表演滑，我想要卧虎藏龙。”

付妈妈说好。她从来尊重他的选择。

鞠躬致意的时候，金博洋觉得这是他最畅快的一场卧虎藏龙。尽管考斯滕不对，情绪不对，什么什么都不太对，可他就是痛快。

小牧童不适合现在的他。一个表演滑，没必要像米兰星战一样强颜欢笑着跳一段俏皮的舞蹈。

在后台的时候不可避免地会碰到羽生结弦。多了一块金牌的世界冠军先生给了他一个充满了鼓励的拥抱，他只是先放开了虚搂着那能做贝尔曼的柔韧的腰的手。

他用日语说“谢谢”。他用英语说“我会加油”。他用中文说“月色真美”。

车俊焕皮了一会儿及时出现，拉走了赢了比赛兴致高昂的羽生结弦，金博洋感激的眼神让他不忍心地偏过了头。

Finale的时候羽生结弦沉迷托举没有找他，他虽满脸写着不开心，到底还是松了一口气。

金博洋当然知道，瓶颈期不好走出来。承受的东西没人能明白，表现出来的又连自己都不能说服，可他必须往前走，必须走过这一关。什么都经历，才能什么都战胜*。

他仍然向往巅峰和巅峰上的人。他想要对得起自己的梦想。

后来的日子非常辛苦。他给自己闭了关，对训练以外的事情不闻不问。有一天韩聪拍了隋文静搞怪的照片晒到微博上，隋文静晚间看了几条评论，掐着手机眼圈就红了。评论说：“后面那个人影是天天吧？怎么看起来那么憔悴……葱哥桶总能不能偷偷透露一下，天天到底怎么了？”

还能怎么。闭关，一遍遍敲碎自己然后重建。情绪不稳的时候，就戴着耳机滑一遍卧虎藏龙，晚上回到宿舍补羽生结弦新比赛的时候，看着他的光依然在场上耀眼的时候，才能有点笑模样。

刚来的小学员说金博洋前辈好可怕，大一点的小学员说你别瞎说天天哥哥只是在磨练自己，金杨说天儿啊我求求你别玩命了，韩聪问他值不值得。金博洋滑了几步学着韩聪练习的习惯做了一个3T，然后指了指远处正在休息的隋文静，反问韩聪你觉得值不值得。

韩聪再也没有问过这个问题。他愿意为了隋文静的梦一遍又一遍啃自己不太稳定的单跳，为了一份被对方断为父女情的无疾而终的感情隐忍不言从不觉得后悔，又凭什么认为金博洋会用值得与不值得衡量他自己的付出。

金博洋终于得偿所愿站上羽生结弦旁边的领奖台时，世人也终于重新见到了孩子一般的笑容。眼睛眯成一道缝，虎牙也积极地和观众打招呼，甚至都笑出了卧蚕。车俊焕是第三名，拥抱他的时候，叹息着说了句我就知道你一定可以。他只是借着领奖台的高度优势又拍拍比自己小了4岁的选手的头，回答谢谢。

金博洋转头看着羽生，果不其然，是欣慰和鼓励，是羽生结弦式的温柔。和15nhk一样，和17wc一样。

其实和羽生结弦看其他后辈也一样。金博洋明白的。

他已经很满足了，在羽生结弦的最后一场比赛上成功站在他身边，以竞争者的身份看着他辉煌地谢幕。他会在别的路上也高歌猛进，而金博洋想做的，也不过是看着他越来越好。这一点从“羽生太帅了我了个丢”开始，就从来没变过。

羽生结弦退役后也像他的偶像普鲁申科一样忙于各地冰演，致力于向全世界推广几乎融入骨血的花滑。金博洋也彻底改变了比赛风格，没了以前求稳的心态，提交的难度表一次比一次吓人，甚至逼得ISU召开紧急会议制订更高级别跳跃的基础分数和GOE比率，本人反而因为心无挂碍GOE和P分一次比一次更高。

金博洋本人在一次世团赛的gala上宣布退役。他比得格外久些，以至于最后一次登上领奖台的时候，陈巍都已经退役专心学业，身旁的车俊焕也到了被第三名称为前辈的年龄。车俊焕明白，如果不是金博洋也想用最美好的样子谢幕，他甚至可能在赛场待得更久，久到他的脚踝连3Lz都无能为力的时候。

因为他是如此热爱这片冰场。

晚宴的时候，车俊焕递给金博洋一张大红色的请柬。正在喧闹着直播的TC一桌突然安静了下来，金杨一边和直播间里的观众打着哈哈一边往取食台的方向走，一下子转移了他们的注意力。

“博洋哥，羽生师兄的婚礼请你一定要来。”金博洋接过请柬，抚摸他最心爱的金冰刀一样用手摩挲过印着龙凤和祥云的卡纸，脸色看不出什么异常。他询问车俊焕：“让我一定去么？是你的意思还是他的意思呢？”

车俊焕撇过头：“是师兄的意思。”他咳了两声又喝了口巴黎水，“师兄说新娘是很喜欢花样滑冰的中国人，看到你一定很高兴。”

金博洋点点头：“那我就去吧。”车俊焕先是松了口气而后又开始为难纠结地看着他的样子让他觉得有点好笑，“我也想亲眼看着他被八百万神明祝福呀。”

动身去仙台参加婚礼之前，金博洋还有一场冰演。谁也没有想到，他居然滑了一曲本人从未在任何短节目自由滑表演滑中展示过的《卡门》。银线绣了繁复花纹的火红考斯腾比Flamenco那套还耀眼，像极了吉普赛姑娘大红的裙摆，整个节目诠释的不过那最经典的一句台词——“爱情不过是一个普通的玩意儿，一点也不稀奇”。

观众席上金博洋的老铁们都在，宽心地看着金博洋将那个“一点也不稀奇”的“玩意儿”放下了。

Finale返场的时候，金博洋跳了一个完美的4Lo。

就这样吧。

我能想到的最浪漫的事，就是看着你越来越好。

于愿足矣。

佛曰人世七苦，生、老、病、死、怨憎恨、爱别离、求不得。

-天天视角END-


	2. 羽生结弦视角·游龙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *RPS 圈地勿升  
> *本章开始糖

有人说，一辈子能完完全全藏好一件事情，就应该知足。

羽生结弦最自豪的就是早年间他把“我就是喜欢金博洋”这件事藏得滴水不漏，以至于他能在最后把彻底蜕变的金博洋收进怀里。

他是宇野昌磨平昌出分的一瞬间明白自己的感情的。旁边小孩儿没能到他身边来的失望甚至比连冠了的喜悦更早地传到脑海里。于是他权衡着抱紧了红着眼睛的小朋友。刚刚陈巍离开的时候自己也抱了抱他安慰了一下，博洋应该不会察觉到什么吧。

连霸奥运会的冠军先生，第一时间头脑清明地决定隐藏自己的想法。他和金博洋都还不够成熟，贸然将感情宣之于口只会徒增彼此的负担。更何况他根本无法确定金博洋是不是和他一样。

他确实隐藏得很好，身经百战的费尔南德兹师兄没有看出来，聪明透彻的车俊焕师弟也没看出来。但是他忍得很辛苦。米兰的时候他就快要忍不住了，可是想想他必须自己从黑暗中走出来才能迎来真正的光明，千般按捺终于只是以前辈的口吻用那个平昌后就一直寂静的软件发去了一句鼓励的话。

回答也很简单，一句“谢谢前辈的关心，我很好”。

可是喜欢这种事情，就像是拂过湖面细柳的微风，柳枝的动作再轻柔，也还是会在湖水表面留下涟漪的。

就好比新赛季的芬兰杯短节目结束，小朋友没什么笑容，他就想玩玩他的帽子逗他笑笑，在眼前比两个树杈哄他开心。于是小朋友就笑了，他们一起拍了主持人说的“好玩的照片”，他差一点点就坐在小朋友旁边了。

可他没有想到自由滑会发展成这样。羽生结弦冷静理智，所以赛前从不看其他选手在做些什么，耳机一戴上什么动静都不能奈他何，金博洋的表演也不例外。等他打破首战魔咒开心地抱着噗桑准备去green room里和金博洋叙旧的时候，屋里只有科尔亚达和车俊焕，还有一张空了的沙发。

“师兄你还没上场的时候博洋哥暂列第三，你的节目结束之后，他就走了。”车俊焕的话让他觉得现实真是残酷，不熟练的英语还在继续，“他的状态不算太好，第一次摔倒还是因为落冰时卡在了一个小坑里，希望没有受伤。”

他的心一下子揪紧。可是要绷住，镜头之前，车俊焕和科尔亚达面前，除了“为有天赋的优秀后辈感到惋惜”之外，什么情绪都不能外露。

琐事完结之后他想去找金博洋，没想到会被车俊焕拦下来。车俊焕理由正当，可他就是隐隐地感觉哪里有一点不太对劲。大佬快刀斩乱麻直接询问车俊焕为什么一定要拦住他，17岁的少年却因为不能暴露更深层次的理由支支吾吾说不出话。

拖了一会儿有人来找羽生结弦请求拍合照，羽生绅士地应了，车俊焕立刻脚底抹油开溜，速度之快让人怀疑他还在冰场上。拍照的羽生结弦配合地笑着，心里却有一团乱麻堵得慌。

车俊焕在他和金博洋短暂拥抱后把他拉走的时候，忽然感觉乱麻有了头绪。不能让人看出来他喜欢金博洋是一回事，然而如果有潜在情敌存在的话这就是另一回事了，他跟着车俊焕来到后台一出人少的地方，猝不及防地发问：“jun，你今天第二次阻止我和博洋接触了，你也喜欢博洋吗？”

前面的小选手背影一僵让他心里“咯噔”一下，紧接着的话让他明白自己闹了个大乌龙。“不不不绝对没有，博洋哥只是我的好朋——等等，师兄说也？”羽生结弦笑得有点窘迫：“呃……我喜欢博洋，把jun当成了情敌才……”

于是车俊焕一个头两个大，思考了一秒钟不到果断把金博洋卖了：“那师兄快去表白吧，我平昌gala彩排就看出来他喜欢你了。”

“还不行。”羽生结弦摇摇头，“时候不到。博洋还没有成长起来，他还不够强大，这时候对他表白让他背负我们的感情，未免太过沉重。”然后他双手在胸前合十微微仰头看着比他高一点的师弟：“所以还是拜托jun什么都不要说。让博洋以为他是单恋固然会让他痛苦，可我怕这个时候言明感情对他是一种更大的伤害。”

车俊焕不懂，可他还是照做了。

退役的时候金博洋握着银牌站在他身边，他觉得脖子上的金牌比以往的任何一枚感觉都要好。这是自己圆满的句号，也是另一段美好日子的开始。他的关注度势必会下降，这样可以省去很多不必要的麻烦，也可以准备很多计划表中早已写好的东西。

他在选择性地接一些商演，举办城市大多是他或者金博洋比过赛的地方，表演之后在那个国家内四处逛逛，带回一些有意思的小玩意儿。比如说，他去威尼斯闲逛的时候，从一间玻璃制品店里带回来一片玻璃羽毛——乍看之下很像金博洋的那串羽毛项链。

当然咯，退役以后他再也没错过金博洋的任何一场比赛。简单乔装一下坐在VIP席，有时候运气好了还能分到别人手里多余的应援手幅，扔的礼物都是特意定制的本土方便面样子的大抱枕。当然有过被粉丝认出来的时候，不过粉丝大多听他的话，让噤声就噤声，让保密就保密，问他为什么来看比赛，他也从来笑笑不回答。

没有人知道他坐在看台上有多心疼。金博洋有太多方式可以破茧成蝶，他却偏偏逼着他用了最快最有效可是却最青春疼痛的方法。一次次落冰仿佛都砸在他心上，摔了成了，都是煎熬。粉丝们鼓掌尖叫，他却只想好好地捧住那双越来越脆弱的脚。

金博洋退役的那场世团赛，羽生结弦在晚宴前突然出现在车俊焕房间外的时候真的吓了屋主人一跳。他掏出大红色请柬的时候车俊焕跳得更高了：“师兄你不是喜欢博洋哥么你怎么要结婚了？”羽生结弦揪住车俊焕好不容易抚平的西装袖口把他按回椅子里，然后以商议商业机密的姿态在车俊焕耳边如此这般了五分钟。

车俊焕再回来的时候，难得地调侃师兄：“好在博洋哥是愿意亲眼看你幸福的，不然我强行拉他去参加暗恋者的婚礼，叫我以后怎么做人。”他给羽生结弦带回来一点吃的，放下后继续说，“演了这么久的‘棒打鸳鸯’，以后他要是打我，师兄你得替我挡着。”

羽生结弦幸福地点点头说好。

《卡门》他也去看了。不得不说，金博洋很适合穿红色，也很适合这种深情的表演。当年的《卧虎藏龙》，如今的《卡门》，当年的武林大侠，如今的吉普赛姑娘。只不过……“爱情不过是一个普通的玩意儿，一点也不稀奇”？那可不行，这是我给你最珍贵的东西，可要好好收着呀。

-柚子视角END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *感谢阅读


	3. 上帝视角·盔甲是你，软肋是你；清醒是你，迷醉是你

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *RPS 圈地勿升  
> *糖

因为对仙台还不是很熟悉，金博洋到的时候，亲朋好友到得都差不多了，仪式看起来很快就要开始，车俊焕正站在门口东张西望。

“诶jun你在等谁？”“博洋哥你可来了等死我们了。”两道同样磕磕绊绊的英语撞在一处，画面居然有点滑稽。金博洋还没闹明白自己有什么可等的，典礼该开始直接开始了就是，可是车俊焕根本不给他开口的机会，抓着他的手腕往楼上跑，一边跑一边说“博洋哥我们得快点礼服和化妆师都在等你呢”。

金博洋直到被整个人打包好送到台上的羽生结弦身边的时候，都还是不明所以的状态。

羽生结弦满意极了。小孩儿——已经将近三十岁了可是依然嫩的像一把水葱——换上了一身白色的和服，脸上化着淡淡的妆，嘴唇显得水润润的。表情茫然得很，连手被自己紧紧牵住了都不知道。他摇了摇和金博洋十指相扣的那只手，示意证婚人开始。

金博洋虽然茫然也听不懂证婚人的日语，但是这样的场面可不妨害他明白这件大事马虎不得，于是他带着点颤抖地，喊了一句“桥豆麻袋”。羽生结弦不意外，观礼嘉宾也不恼，他们静静地等着金博洋开口问话。

“所以，这是——”  
“天天，这是我们的婚礼啊。”  
“我们？你……”  
“对，我们，羽生结弦和金，哦不，羽生博洋。”  
“什么啊……”  
“天天也许不信，但是我真的喜欢你好久了。有问题回去问，我们先把仪式办完好么？”  
“可是——”  
“没有可是！”羽生结弦难得嘟起了嘴，“剩下的问题我只讲给羽生博洋听！”

于是金博洋被羽生带着，按照最标准的日式流程，办完了一场婚礼。金博洋听不懂司仪在说什么，也不懂那些他艰难模仿出的誓词，可他就是相信，他们一定会被彼此套牢。他们当着双方的父母和花滑圈所有朋友的面在清朗的天空下跪下，相信举头三尺的八百万神明，一定会赐予祝福。

毕竟他们双向暗恋了那么多年。

毕竟他们还有更多更多牵手相携的日子要走。

佛曰人世七苦，生、老、病、死、怨憎恨、爱别离、求不得。

求而得之，此生再无憾事了。

-正文END-

 

番外.当小车演戏时小车在想什么（又名：上篇伏笔解析大全）  
第一处，柚子退役之战后颁奖的描述。“车俊焕是第三名，拥抱他的时候，叹息着说了句我就知道你一定可以。”车车话说得很模棱两可，天天以为是“你一定可以和偶像登上领奖台”，实际上车车想表达“你一定可以让偶像也喜欢你”。

第二处，天天退役世团晚宴车车即将开始搞事。“晚宴的时候，车俊焕递给金博洋一张大红色的请柬。”没错，牛哥躲到车车房间里时给车车的，让他把请柬交给天天。请柬里时间地点都是牛哥早就准备好的，新娘一栏是空白，金博洋问起车俊焕会回答“师兄不想这么快就让人知道新娘的名字”，可是天天只想看柚子幸福并不在乎给他幸福的人是谁，所以没有问。

第三处，友好对话进行中。“车俊焕撇过头：‘是师兄的意思。’他咳了两声又喝了口巴黎水，‘师兄说新娘是很喜欢花样滑冰的中国人，看到你一定很高兴。’”车车撇头是因为他怕自己装不下去了笑场，咳嗽和喝巴黎水都是在憋笑，天天当然是“喜欢花样滑冰的中国人”，看到自己也高兴，所以严格意义上来说车车并没有撒谎。

最后一处，谈话尾声。天天答应后，“车俊焕先是松了口气而后又开始为难纠结地看着他的样子”。松了口气是因为他完成了师兄的又一个难缠却必须完成的任务，为难纠结是因为他觉得自己参与了这场诱骗金天天的行动，有点良心不安。

-全文END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *全文完

**Author's Note:**

> *感谢阅读  
> *喜欢刀请止步于此  
> *“什么都经历，才能什么都战胜”，惊魂夜后聊天时梧桐的感慨，在此引用，谢过。


End file.
